So Close
by Skaties
Summary: Sokka pulled Toph closer, and oddly she let him. She wondered why she was letting him, why did this feel... right? Tokka one-shot song fic, Rated T for some language; Song by: So Close by Jon McLaughlin


~So Close~

**So this is a tokka one-shot song-fic... It's my first time trying my hand at a song fic so bare with meh... Oh and I did the first half and then my sister took over at the end of the dance so give her a hand!**

***crickets* =.= Sorry, sis...**

**And Please I CRAVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITS! :D I can handle the truth!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Avatar or any of them awesome characters D:**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The lights were dimmed, the spot lights moving fluidly across the dancing crowd of people. Toph Sat at the edge of the crowd, twirling a champaign glass absent-mindedly.

Who needs all this lovey- dovey mushy crap anyway, she thought grimly as the love sick couples skipped and danced. As soon as the song ended Toph asked the waiter for another glass of champaign. She sat, alone, for another fluffy upbeat nothin-bad's-ever-gonna-happen song. The waiter placed the glass of spirits on the table, but she didnt notice. She was to deep in thought. Toph did notice one thing, everyone was a little tipsy.

I will never know who brought so many different acoholic drinks to Aang and Katara's wedding, she thought aloud. But she didnt complain, being a bit tipsy made it easier to listen to all these giggling drunken couples. Another song ended and Toph began to wander why she was staying, its not like anyone would noticen if she was gone. She stood up just as Sokka stumbled out of the mass of people. He's probably completely drunk, Toph mumbled and continued to leave, but before she got far Sokka gently grabbed her wrist.

May I have this dance?" He didnt sound as drunk as Toph had originally thought. The song started up.

You're in my arms

And all the world is calm

The music playing on for only two

"Why dont you go find your Suki and leave me alone." She said blankly and tried escaping his grasp.

"Please, One dance?" Sokka's eyes were begging her to stay. She Looked back at him, and nodded.

"One dance, then Im leaving." He lead her to the edge of the group.

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

They started turning in unison, twirling with the song.

_A life goes by _

_Romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

Sokka pulled Toph closer, and oddly she let him. She Thought about why she was letting him, why did this feel... right?

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I wanted to hold you_

_So close _

Suddenly they weren't dancing with the music, they were dancing what they were feeling. Somehow they had gotten in the middle of the crowd.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far we are so close _

Everyone was watching them, The spot light pinned on their swirling movements. Toph thought it was odd, she couldn't feel anyone's movements but Sokka's.

"Sokka... Are we the only ones dancing?" She asked blushing slightly

"Yup." The song continued, They slowed their dance to regular speed.

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

Sokka pulled her even closer, her face planted in his shoulder. He smelled so good... Sokka hummed the song softly into Toph's ear. And then they sped up their dance once again.

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy end_

_And almost believing this was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

_So close _

_So close_

_And still so far_

Sokka let go and took a step back and bowed. Toph gave a little smile and bowed her head slightly. Then he stepped forward and kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, "Thanks for the dance." Toph looked to the floor and started sobbing loudly. She looked around the room and saw that everyone was still watching her. She whispered quickly to Sokka that she had to leave, and then she sprinted out of the room and ran as far as she could take herself. She fell to the ground and the tears poured down her face. She grimaced and hated herself for crying in front of everyone like that. It was unlike her. But the lyrics of that song replayed over and over in her head... "So close- and still so far" It echoed her true feelings so perfectly it was as if Sokka knew how she was feeling and knew the perfect song. She was still crying when Sokka came up behind her. He knelt down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head away from him.

"What do you want?" She growled at him through gritted teeth. There was silence for a couple more moments, then Sokka spoke up.

"After you left, I wanted to go find you... But Suki stopped me saying that you were just being weepy and that I needed to get over you because she was my girlfriend."

Toph glared at him. "So why did you come here? To just tell me this, explain the depths of your dislike for me, then go prancin' off with your girlfriend?"

He looked up to the sky and laughed a little. He sighed then looked back at her. "No. The exact opposite. I broke up with her." Toph's face changed immediately. Instead of anger and depression, the tiniest bit of hope shown through. He continued.

"So I came here to ask you this. If you would forgive me for going for that bitch," Toph laughed. That's what she had been calling Suki behind her back for the past 8 years. Sokka smiled and kept talking. "If you would forgive me, I would like to know if you would be my girlfriend." Toph's heart skipped a beat. That's what she had been waiting for him to say since soon after they met. She smiled widely and giggled like a little girl. She punched him in the arm.

"Sure, Snoozles."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So tell me what you think! Remember I love your constructive critism ;D So dont be shy! R&R plzkthxbai :3**


End file.
